


Not What You Expected

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Banter, Bickering, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smoking, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Weddings, they're already married but like they're getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe it was a bad idea to let Remus pick the hotel.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Not What You Expected

**Author's Note:**

> for the remromwedding event over on tumblr! we're a bit early but we're going to be busy for the next couple weeks and wanted to make sure we had it finished before halloween came around. hope you enjoy!

Maybe it was a bad idea to let Remus pick the hotel.

Well, okay, maybe he’s being a bit harsh. It’s not a _bad_ hotel, after all; A little rough around the edges, sure, but it’s quiet, clean—hell, he doesn’t even find any bed bugs, and that’s an improvement from half of the hotels they’ve spent the night at thus far. And knowing his brother’s tastes, they could have ended up somewhere a lot _worse_ , so he supposes he doesn’t have a lot of room to complain.

Still, it wouldn’t be on his list of preferred places to spend on the night of their honeymoon.

“Scoot over,” Remus’ voice sounds from behind him, and Roman has little time to react before his brother falls onto the bed next to him, still dressed in his wedding dress and makeup smudged around his eyes. Well, what’s _left_ of his dress, anyway—poor thing had been shredded before the service, for the aesthetic according to his brother, having only worsened throughout the day. It looks more akin to a miniskirt now more than anything.

Roman shifts enough to give Remus more space, turning back to the generic, mind-numbingly boring game show playing on the TV. He feels Remus settle next to him, curled up against his side with an arm thrown around Roman’s waist, and though the action is new it’s done with such a casual ease that he finds himself unbothered by it.

“So,” Remus says, face pressed against the other’s side, “are you having fun yet?”

Roman snorts, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, because if there’s one thing I find absolutely _riveting_ , it’s watching people embarrass themselves on national television.”

“Aw, come on, it’s not that bad! At least they get money out of it.”

“Yeah, if they _win_.”

“You say that like as if it’s a bad thing,” Remus mumbles, messing with the loose threads of his dress. “I’d love to win something like that—imagine what I could do with it. I could pay off all my student debt!”

“I think you’d need to play a few times in order to get that much money,” Roman tells him, nodding towards the TV. “The reward’s not worth much.”

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t cheat!”

Roman laughs at that, shaking his head and turning back to the screen. He relaxes slightly when he feels Remus rub circles into his hip with his thumb, his face flushing slightly at the action. “What are you doing?”

Remus stops, looking up at him, all innocent. “What do you mean?” he asks. “I’m just making conversation.”

“You’re not the cuddly type, Duke,” Roman points out, raising an eyebrow when the other’s only response is to stick his tongue out at him. He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “Is something bothering you?”

Remus hesitates, thinking it over. “…No,” he settles on, a touch of nerves in his voice, “I just…don’t really know what to _do_ , I guess.”

“What to do?” Roman repeats, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like—you know—” Remus waves a hand in the air, as though doing so would paint whatever picture was in his mind, “—how to do a honeymoon. With someone who I actually like and isn’t, like, one step away from murdering me, that is.”

Ah. Right. Roman had almost forgotten that this had only happened out of necessity. It wasn’t exactly in either of their plans to get married, especially to _each other_ , of all things.

But when their parents had approached them and said Remus was set to be married to someone they didn’t know and who gave off incredibly creepy vibes when they _did_ meet, Roman had to do _something_.

Though, Roman never has been one to jump to reasonable conclusions—but apparently, neither did their parents, who seemed to care more about them just getting married over who they got married to.

(He still can’t believe they actually found someone willing to marry the two of them in the first place. He doesn’t really want to ask about it, either.)

Roman hums, mess with the cuffs of his sleeves. It takes him a while to put his thoughts into words. “I mean…I guess it’s whatever we want it to be?” he tries, scrunching up his nose. “I don’t think there’s a specific rulebook for it.”

Remus looks at him, eyes narrowed, still nuzzled into Roman’s side. “Right.”

They fall silent, and Roman, though a little surprised at how quickly the other agrees with him, relaxes, thinking that to be the end of it.

And then he hears a lighter flick on and sighs, turning to the other with a glare.

“You’re not supposed to smoke inside,” he reminds, swiping for the little metal box in his brother’s hands. He frowns when Remus pulls away, a deadpan expression forming when the other hisses at him. “ _Remus_ —”

“I haven’t had one all day,” Remus mumbles around his cigarette. He brings the lighter up to it, the end glowing a bright orange as he puts it away, taking a long, exaggerated puff from it and continuing, “’Sides, it’s not like we’re being watched right now. Learn to relax a little, Ro.”

“The smoking charge is _two hundred dollars_.”

“Yeah, and this dress was several _thousand_ , but that didn’t stop me from ruining it.”

Roman puts his face in his hands and groans. Pausing, watching his brother lean back against the headboard, he says, a little faint, “Fine. But you’re paying the bill if we get caught.”

Remus grins at him, wiggling in his spot.

Roman’s heart flutters at the sight, his mind temporarily going blank. The blush on his cheeks darkens, and he suddenly finds himself grateful for the hotel’s dim lighting.

Roman resumes his previous position, allowing Remus to lean into him as he finishes off his cigarette, the chatter of the TV falling into the background. Not that Roman pays any attention to it now—his eyes are now on Remus, and Remus _only_.

Maybe this isn’t what he expected—but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy it.


End file.
